BE Hey! Say! JUMP
by craC craK belin
Summary: receuil de drabble sur les HSJ. divers couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi. JE LES VEUUUUUX!!**

**Rating: K+ yaoi parfois.**

**Note: ceci sera un receuil de drabble sur les Hey! Say! JUMP!!! (d'ou le titre!) ils sont écrit en cour..je sais C le mal..mais rien a battre...cette année je la sens pourri (surtout à cause du bac!) donc ils faut que je tienne comme je peux...les fiction sont la..et en plus l'amie avec qui je suis appelle les asiat les "nems" et elles les aimes pas!! et quand elle me voit écrire elle me dit "C nimporte quoi!! C pas assez long!! tu fais pas d'histoire avec ça!!" donc c'est d'autant plus dur!!!**

**enfin bref.. j'ai 35 drabble pour le moment que j'ai décidé de diviser par 7 (donc 5chapitre déja) 7 car au départ CT hey! say!7 quand même!!!**

**voili voilou..je crois que j'ai tout dit.. ha non!!! y'auras de TOUT!!!! yamachii, yamajima, hikainoo, yabukaru, yukaru, ryuto, daikakai, daichii...et j'en passe...**

**en avant pour ce premier volet!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Premier cour de Philosophie pour Hikaru.

Premier sujet le Désir.

Première Question : "Comment définissez vous le Désir?"

Premier mot qui vient à Hikaru : Inoo.

Ça serait passé si Hikaru ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute.

* * *

Un jour Yuto arriva avec un T-shirt "I love strawberries" .

En moins de 10 minutes il se retrouva torse-nu.

Yamada lui répondit simplement:

"Il est fait pour moi!"

* * *

"Dis Hikaru?"

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais de concert privé?"

Hikaru se rapprocha de Yabu.

"Parce que je préfère qu'on fasse _autre chose_."

* * *

"J'en ai marre d'être mignon!! Je veux être sexy!" hurla Daiki dans une de ses nombreuses crises existentielles.

"Si tu deviens sexy je te quittes!" lui répondit Chinen.

Ça eu au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

* * *

Ryutaro était le plus jeune. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui le plus enfantin.

"Yabuuu! Je me suis coupé le doigt!" pleurnicha Takaki.

* * *

"Ai leuve yuu"

Keito relelva le tête.

"Yuto? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?"

"Ai leuve yuu"

Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour comprendre :"Me too".

* * *

"Dans les Hey! Say! 7 c'est Yamada et moi les plus populaires, c'est donc normal qu'on soit ensemble, ne?" expliqua Chinen.

* * *

**Alors?? pas trop déçu?? en dernier un peu de yamachii..pour missterre...je sais que tu aimes... XD! alors cadeau!!! (et y en a d'autre rassure toi!! )**

**en ce moment je suis dingue de la chanson lollipop de big bang et 2ne1..te je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dara et Gdragon..ils sont trop amoureux sa se voit!!! XDXDXD bref un couple hétéro pour une fois!! XD en tout cas je vous conseille la chanson..juste trop bien..et super girl des super junior M!! cool aussi!^^**

**a plus pour un prochain chapitre!**

**CraC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi!! ne vous trompez pas!! je ne suis pas Johnny-san!! (Quel dommage..en plus comme j'ai pas de poitrine ça me changerais pas grand chose à ce niveau là...)**

**Rating: K+ relation yaoi!! ouaiiiiss!! (ou pas! XD)**

**Note: en fait y'aura au moins 7 chapitre..mais à mon avis ça va dépasser très facilement...C'est fou ce que je m'ennuie en cours!!! haha! du coup j'ai l'inspiration! et je fais toujours par lot de 7!!! bref!! merci missterre!!! =D pas de YamaChii dans ce celui la...mais dans le prochain devrait y en avaoir!! (et aujourd'hui (avec de la chance) je vais poster une uatre fiction ou y en auras!!) bref!!**

**Enjoy!! pour ce deuxième volets!! =D**

* * *

Inoo était fleur bleue. Yabu lui en offrit un bouquet. Il fondit en larmes.

* * *

Yuto acheta un lipstick à la fraise. Yamada ne le lâcha pas de la journée.

* * *

Daiki enviait Yamada. Il était plus jeune mais plus sexy. Cependant quand Yamada l'embrassait sa jalousie disparaissait complètement.

* * *

Yamada aimait tout ce qui était à base de fraise.

Ryutaro aimait sa DS.

La sortie de "Cooking mama" les rendit inséparables.

* * *

Inoo trouvait que les dents "mal-fichue" d'Hikaru le rendait incroyablement sexy.

* * *

Yuto n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans Yamada.

La raison en était simple.

Yama-chan était sa vie.

* * *

Daiki ne l'avouait pas, mais il allait sur Internet récupéré des images de son amant.

Tant que Takaki n'était pas au courant…

* * *

**Alors?? (y a beaucoup de Yamajima..mais je les aime c'est pour ça!!! )**

**si voulez dire quelque chose n'hésitez pas!!!**

**(en ce moment je deviens fan des Kanjani8..d'autre J-boys..mais je trouve pas de fiction sur eux.. en fait si mais ça implique ryo et ryo est à Yamapi donc... halala!!)**

**A plus les gens!!**

**CraC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moooiiiiiiiii**

**Rating: K+ relation entre homme...sisi! je sais c'est surprenant de ma part!!**

**Note : troisième chapitre des drabble hey!say!JUMPien! (oui j'inventes des mots! XD) ici.. pas de yamachii...désolé Missterre!!! (elle va me tuer! XD) du yaburu, yukaru, takachii et de l'humour! XD bref.... bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'époque où Chii s'asseyait sur eux manquait à Takaki.

Maintenant le petit lui paraissait totalement inaccessible.

* * *

Il y avait déjà Yabumama, maintenant il y avait Hikapapa.

* * *

Hikaru et Yuto avaient été les deux plus heureux de la formation des Hey! Say! JUMP.

On vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

* * *

Ryutaro était sur protecteur envers Shintaro.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas Hikaru et ses idées idiotes qui consistait à dévergondé les Juniors.

* * *

Hikaru était comme Koyama et Nakamaru. Idiot, aimant parler, à l'aise en public –plus que les autres-.

Certainement un futur présentateur du Shonen Club.

* * *

"Tu es un bébé Ryutaro!"

"Non c'est pas vrai! La preuve!"

Et il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Takaki.

* * *

Chii était le tête dans les nuages aujourd'hui.

"Ohnu-kun m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire…"

"Mais c'est pas aujourd'hui!"

"Et ?"

* * *

**J'aime bien le dernier!! mwawawawa!! **

**j'espère pouvoir poster la suite très bientôt!! (je crois que j'en suis à 8 chapitre! XD) **

**merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire!^^**

**CraC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: il ne sont pas à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! NONNNNNN! TT **

**Rating: K+ relation entre homme vous savez ce que c'est? si vous aimez pas y aune jolie croix rouges qui vous attends en haut!!**

**Note: oula!! ça faisait longtemps!! vous ne m'attendiez plus je paries!! haha! et ba si je suis de retour!!=D mais sii vous êtes heureux!! bref!! un ptit chapitre de BHSJ!! héhé!! aujourd'hui du hikaInoo (surprenant??) YamaChii avec un fond de YamaJima (oui missterre déteste moi! XD), du DaiKaki, YuKaru, YamaTaro et YuTo....Oui ça en fait des couples!!! XD**

**allez ENJOY!!**

* * *

Hikaru écrivait du rock.

Inoo des ballades au piano.

"Kei-chan on devrait faire un duo!"

* * *

« Yamada…pourquoi tu sors avec moi? » demanda innocemment Chii.

« Parce que tu es plus petit que moi… » Soupira Ryosuke en faisant couler son regard vers Yuto.

* * *

« Oh ! Allez Dai-chan! Pour moi?? » Supplia Takaki.

« Non c'est non!! Jamais je ne mettrais ces stupides oreilles de chat! » Siffla Daiki, très mécontent.

* * *

« Yuto! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la lèvre? » S'affola Yabu.

« Ben…Disons que Hikaru était plutôt excité…ça l'a rendu très sauvage! »

* * *

Ryutaro se réveilla en sueur. Un rêve érotique avec Yamada recouvert de crème chantilly et de fraises…

Etait-ça un fantasme?

* * *

Une rumeur circula pendant un moment dans la Jimusho.

Yamada et Daiki allait échanger de groupe.

Takaki et Yuto protestèrent avec véhémence.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu n'a pas gardé les chaînes Yuto! » ronchonna Keito « On se serait drôlement amusé! »

* * *

**Pour le dernier Keito fait référence à une séances photo ou Yuto est enchainé....*bave* XD et quand je parle de changement de groupe je veux dire échange entre hey say BEST er hey say 7! (yamada fait tellement plus vieux et daiki fait tellement gamin... mon ptit daiki d'amûûûûrrr!!! XD)**

**merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire!! et a très bientot!! (et désolé pour les evntuelles fautes!!)**

**CraC (la seule auteure qui écrit sur les hey say JUMP... oui je garde espoir!! XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: toujours pas à moi**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: retour des drabbles hey say JUMPiens... ils vous ont manqué avouez le!! le premier fait référence à une vidéo ou des garçon déguisé en fille doivent allez voir les ARASHI et il faut que les ARASHI devinent que ce sont des garçon..évidemment ils captent que dalle.... Et un moment on voit Nino qui joue à la DS et qui murmure un "je suis mort" .. C'est juste excellent parce qu'il a l'air tellement déprimé!!**

**Dans ce chapitre :ChinenXDSXARASHI ; InnoXManga(shojo) ; YuKaru ; YaKaru ; RyuTo ; YaNoo ; HSJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chinen jouait à la DS. Il murmura sur un ton dépité "je suis mort".

"Tu ressemble à Nino ainsi." Lui fit remarquer Ryutaro.

Et tout le reste de la journée il les bassina avec des "Si j'étais Nino je…"

* * *

Inoo était en sueur, il ne cessait de regarder sa montre, il tremblait.

"Aujourd'hui le nouveau "Spécial A" sort!"

* * *

"Tant que tu as cette couleur de cheveux tu ne me touches pas!"

"Mais enfin Yuto c'est le drama qui veut que…"

"Rien à faire! Je préfères les bruns Hikaru!"

* * *

Pour tout le monde Yabu supportait avec difficulté Hikaru.

"Oui mais vous voyez avec lui c'est moi qui suis au-dessus."

* * *

"Keito tu veux bien m'apprendre l'Anglais?"

"Tu es si nul que ça?"

"Non. C'est une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi." Répondit Ryutaro.

* * *

"Inoo! Tu ne trouve pas que ça t'irait bien?"

"Mais c'est une robe!"

"Et alors où est le problème?" demanda innocemment Yabu.

* * *

Les Hey! Say! JUMP sont encore jeunes.

Mais ils espèrent bien devenir encore plus populaires que leur sempais.

Ils sont bien partit non?

* * *

**Voilaaaa! merci d'avoir lu! et si vous voulez laisser un mot vous gênez pas!^^**

**A plus!**

**CraC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Nope m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating: K+...**

**Note: tadam! jsuis de retour!!! vous m'attendiez plus!! XD**

**Dans ce chapitre pour vous messieur, dames du HikaInoo, Yukaru, de l'humour, un yabu-narquois, du YamaChii (non missterre tu ne rêves pas!) alors...**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Inoo avait une règle de vie : "ne jamais coucher avec une amie".

Hikaru était un garçon, donc ça ne comptait pas, ne?

* * *

Quand les membres avaient appris pour Chinen et sa passion un nouveau couple avait été crée : le AraChii.

* * *

"Yabu?"

"Oui Ryutaro?"

"Comment on fait les bébé?"

Mais pourquoi il lui demandait _à lui_?

* * *

"Yuto tu fais la tête?"

"Tu traîne trop avec Yabu!"

"Uh?"

"Tout le monde t'appelle Hikapapa"

* * *

"Comment se passe le tournage?"

"Bien et toi?"

"Bien…j'ai fais une scène de lit."

"QUOI?"

Yabu lui sourit narquoisement.(1)

* * *

"Grandir n'a pas que des avantages!"

"Ah bon?"

"Tu était tellement plus mignon avant Chii!" soupira Yamada.

* * *

Daiki boudait.

"Quelqu'un m'a pris pour un lycéen de première année!" grommela-t-il.

* * *

**(1) au même moment Yabu et Hikaru tournait un drama hikaru c'était othros no inu... (dont j'ai vu que le premier épisode.. allez soeurette motive toi pour voir un ryo niais que je puisse profiter d'un hikaru délinquant!! ) et Yabu je sais plus le nom mais apparement il avait une scène dans un lit!! et oui!! (il a bien grandi! TT) donc voila...**

**Merci d'avoir lu!!**

**a pluche!**

**CraC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moooiiii**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: alors dans ce menu nous avons du Hikainoo, du YamaJima, du YamaChii, du TakaBu, du YuTo ET rYUTAROxDS (sisi c'est possible! la preuve je l'ai fait! XD)**

**en espérant que vous allez appréciez!**

* * *

Dire qu'Hikaru aimait le corps d'Inoo était un euphémisme.

Il en était littéralement fou.

* * *

"Heureusement que Yuto est derrière quand on danse. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me concentrer avec ses fesses qui bouge devant moi!" expliqua Yamada à Yabu.

* * *

"Yama-chan! Lâche-moi!"

"Je peux pas! Tu sens la fraise!"

"…Je vais jeter mon parfum."

"NOOOOOONNN!"

* * *

"Yabu! Pas ici!" haleta Takaki.

"Pourquoi?" demanda innocemment le leader.

"Tu es vraiment un pervers!"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas!"

* * *

Un jour Yamada et Keito se disputèrent:

"Yuto est à moi!"

"Non à moi!"

* * *

"Keito! Tu ne veux pas tourner dans un drama? On pourrait tourner ensemble!"

"Oui…mais je ne suis pas doué!"

Yuuto sourit :" Je te donnerais des cours particulier…et tu auras même droit à des récompenses!"

L'anglais ne put que rougir.

* * *

"Je suis sur que Ryutaro n'aura jamais de petite-copine!"

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Il est marié à sa DS!"

* * *

**Tadaaamm! et un chapitre de plus un! =D (j'arrive bientot à la fin! TT_TT)**

**vous voulez me laisser un mot? Y a un bouton pour ça!^^**

**CraC**


End file.
